Blockader
by Funnyfan1912
Summary: The story of my O.C.. Pitch has came to reek havoc. The Guardians need help. Luckily The man in the moon has chosen a new guardian. Before the time Jack frost joined the guardians.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all you fans of my stories. Here's a story for Rise of the Guardians. Send what you have when you're ready. Here's a sheet for your O.C..

Name:

Clothing:

Guardian or Villain:

Guardian of (If Guardian):

Skin:

Hair:

Backstory:

Here's mine.

Name: Blockader

Clothing: Pixel like cloak, t-shirt,jeans, and tennis shoes

Guardian or Villain: Guardian

Guardian of: Entertainment

Skin: Blue mixed with Skin color.

Hair: Brown with a Blue streak in the middle

Backstory: This story will tell you.

Have Fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Blockader: All I remember is seeing the moon. I was alone. So I thought. After a while, I saw a figure moving. I ran towards it. It was a baby griffin. I named it norbert. He was my pet from now on. I flew up after figuring out how my powers worked. I found a village. I went to it. I said hello to everyone.

Past Blockader: Hello! Hi! How're you doing? Hi kids. Can you tell me where I am?

_They go through Past Blockader._

Blockader: I couldn't be seen, heard, or felt. I was invisible. I asked the moon what my purpose was. I got no response.


	3. Chapter 3

_Santa is sitting and making a toy out of ice. It flies and gets smashed by the door._

Yeti: Grumbling

Santa: How many times have I Told you to knock?

Yeti: Grumbling

Santa: The globe?

_Santa goes to the globe and sees Pitch's shadow go across the globe._

Santa: Get the others.

_A yeti starts the Northern lights. After a while, all the guardians are at the north pole._

Santa: Cookies? Eggnog? Anyone?

Bunny: This better be good, North.

North: Sandy! Thank you for coming.

_Sandy does a guester that means "Why did you call us here?"._

I know, I know, but I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious! The boogeyman was here! At the Pole!

Tooth: Huh! Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?

North: Yes... There was black sand covering the globe.

Bunny: W-w-what, whaddaya' mean black sand?

North: And then - a shadow!

Bunny: Hold on, hold on- I thought you said you saw Pitch!

North: Well, uh, not exactly...

Bunny: Not exactly?! Can you believe this guy?

Sandy: ?

Bunny: Yeah, you said it Sandy. [Goes back to painting an egg]

North: Look, he's up to something very bad. I feel it... in my belly!

Bunny: Hang on, hang on- Y-you mean to say, you summoned me here 3 days before Easter, because of your belly?! Mate, if I did this to you 3 days before Christmas-

North: Please, Bunny, Easter is not Christmas!

Bunny: Here we go... North, I- I don't have time for this! I still have 2 billion eggs to finish up!

North: No matter how much you paint, is still an egg.

Sandy: [tries to get their attention]

Bunny: Look mate! I'm dealing with perishables! Right, you've got all year to prepare!

Tooth: Ontario, Sector 9, 5 canines, 2 molars, and 14 incisors-

North: Why are rabbits always so nervous?

Tooth: Is that all in one house?

Bunny: And why are you always such a blowhard?

North: Tooth! Can't you see we're trying to argue?

Tooth: Sorry! Not all of us get to work one night a year, am I right Sandy?

Sandy: [arrow pointing up]

Tooth: Huh! Sandiego, sector 2-

Bunny: Come on, mate, Pitch went out with the Dark Ages, huh? We made sure of it.

North: I know it was him. We have serious situation.

Tooth: Hey, hey, I hate to interrupt-

Bunny: Well I have a serious situation with some eggs!

Sandy: [gets mad and grabs an elf]

Tooth: Concentrate on the matter-

Sandy: [rings the elf's bell furiously, then gestures to the Man in the Moon once he has their attention]

North: Ah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?

Sandy: [gets a little frustrated]

North: It's been a long time, old friend! What is big news?

_The moon illuminates the floor and shows Pitches picture._

Bunny: It is Pitch...

North: Manny, what must we do?

_The moon brings up the guardian table._

Tooth: Uh guys, you know what this means?

North: He's choosing a new Guardian.

Bunny: What?! Why?

North: Must be big deal. Manny thinks we need help.

Bunny: Since when do we need help?

Tooth: I wonder who it's gonna be? Maybe the Leprechaun? [Sandy has a 4-leaf clover over his head too.]

Bunny: Please not the Groundhog, please not the groundhog...

_The table shows Blockader_

North: Blockader.

Tooth's Fairies: [Swoon]

Bunny: Uh, I take it back. The Groundhog's fine.

Tooth: Well a-as long he helps to, uh, to protect the children, right?

Bunny: Blockader!? He- He doesn't care about children! A'ight, all he does is turns water pipes into pixels and mess with my egg hunts! Alright? He's an irresponsible, selfish.

North: Guardian.

Bunny: Blockader is many things, but he is not a Guardian.


End file.
